mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Starshot Levelworld: World 3
Welcome to the first Free-Add EPIC! 'Story' In a planet called Starli, a place where multiple objects (along with humans) live, has a long history; they were created from super-legends who defended Starli but eventually had been destroyed after an epic fight. Every year, a Stardust Party goes on, where people gather Stardust to give to the super-legends. But one year, a young reader called (You Don’t Know) Jack accidentally left his spell book. An evil, greedy, person called Thiervu, soon finds it. The next day, Thiervu has became an extremely dangerous titan, reviving past legends to attack Starli and steal the Stardust for him to eat. Will Starli ever be safe again?! CREDIT TO EVERYBODY 'Classes' 'The Classic Seven' 1'ne: Spicy 2'''wo: Sunny ''3'hree: Green 4'''our: Ballistic ''5'ive: Royal 6'''ix: Dark ''7'even: Stealthy 'Those Other Three Elements' 8'''ight: Splashy ''9'ine: Flashy 10'n:'' Blocky '''Made by Memekai 11'even:'' Brainy ''12'elve: Hardy 13'irteen:'' Windy ''14'urteen: Medic 15'fteen:'' Chilly ''16'xteen: Noisy 17'venteen:'' Yucky '''Epic Elements 18'ghteen:'' Mystic ''19'neteen: Deadly 20'enty:'' Legendary '''OUR CHARACTERS 'Memekai' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' (Royal/Green) MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' (Brainy) 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' (Brainy/Stealthy) AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|'Paper Cookie' (Spicy/Brainy) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix' (Dark/Flashy) 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|'Four' (Stealthy/Deadly) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|'Paper Four' (Mystic/Stealthy) A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|'(You Don’t Know) Jack' (Legendary/ Brainy) 'Tabby' IMG 0967.JPG|'Cosmiceye' (Mystic/Deadly) 'Saranctha' coal.png|'Coal' (Dark/Hardy) 'Recruited' Elvennympha.PNG|'Elvennympha' (Green/Mystic) ='Let's Start!'= ''W1: Rolling Plains'' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eep! This is just chaotic! Thunderstorms everywhere! Deadly beasts! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|INTERRUPTION: WHO’S READY FOR... A GRAN’S QUIET MOAN? (anagram question) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|O_O KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eh before we go on this epic adventure we'll show you the past... CM.png|I fell asleep during a movie and I’ve just had the craziest dream. 75713ECB-7654-4BA8-9639-B55ABE8F8191.png|So they're the ones who DEFEATED CLONE PRINTER FOR REAL AFTER 100,000,000,000,000 YEARS. YEAH, THAT'S ALL. ANYWAY, ONTO ADVENTURE! C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|So yeah, wave one contains one Crash Tree. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.-- .... .- - / - .... . / .... . -.-. -.- / .. ... / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .... . .-. . ..--.. 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|EVERYONE! ASSEMBLE OR WE WILL BE DISMEMBLED! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Alright! MODULE8.PNG|Sensor scanning: NO. Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. MODULE8.PNG|I was just kidding. Four (Normal).png|Oh, okay then. Four (Screechy).gif|(screeches Module 8) MODULE8.PNG|(ABSORBING SCREAM) ''Wave 1ne: Pump Up Practices'' Crash Tree.PNG|Grrrrrrr! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|This is not gonna go well. CM.png|LEMME USE MY BILLY O’ BRIEN ATTACK! 5DDAACCD-484A-4848-8805-6F5F6ACF6536.jpeg|-.... .. -..- / .. ... / .- / .-. --- -... --- - Crash Tree.PNG|Took 6''' damage! (14/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes towards Module 8! Module 8 dodges! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' uses Punch! Crash Tree.PNG|Took 5''' damage! (9/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes at Cookie Maelstrom! Hit! Did 5''' damage to '''Cookie Maelstrom! (CM: 15/20) CM.png|(facepalms) It’s '''Cookie ''Masterson. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|. ...- . .-. -.-- -... --- -.. -.-- / '-.-. ..- .- - .-. ---' 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|That means “everybody cuatro”. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Ooh! I know Cuatro! He’s a great guy... C4E66539-90CC-4324-ABAD-B555ED4C5FDC.jpeg|...but he’s dead. Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' is staring. MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' uses Giga Slap! Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' took 9''' damage! FAINTED. (0/20) CM.png|WE DID IT! 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.- .-- / ... . .-. .. --- ..- ... .-.. -.-- ..--.. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Let’s move on to ''Wave 2wo''! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|I wonder what’s gonna happen next. Wave 2wo:' Two Times One'' C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|In this wave, there are two Crash Trees this time. Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE A' Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE B' C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|Make sure to say which Crash Tree you're hurting! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|I'm gonna eat a lot of spicy hot peppers and burn down Crash Tree A! Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree A' took 6''' damage, DOUBLED, DOUBLED again! Total: '''24 damage! CRASH TREE A IS DEAD. (-4/20) Coal.png|''Braaiiinnnsss...'' *(Crawls out of the ground) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B' charges at Coal! Got bitten in the head! (14/20) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Lemme use my Paper Zappies attack on Crash Tree B! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B' was zapped for 8''' damage! (6/20) CM.png|Wait, '''Paper Cookie! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yes? CM.png|I'm a Stealthy, right? AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yes. CM.png|Well, maybe I can use my Stealthy Fortune Cookie attack to get rid of that Crash Tree B! Crash Tree.PNG|BAANG CRASH TREE B DEAD. (0/20) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|--- -.- .- -.-- --..-- / .-- .... .- - / .. ... / -. . -..- - ..--.. ''Wave 3hree: Pink Thumb'' 6ixbot.png|.. / .- -- / '-.... .. -..- -... --- -' / .- -. -.. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- 5ive.png|And so am I! I am 5ivefinger! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Hey, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in W4! 5ive.png|Oh, you're right. (5ivefinger and 6ixbot go back to W4) WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''FOURTH WALL BROKEN'' CM.png|The book is golden and it shows a fart, a cry bond, and it blows! Wait, that doesn’t sound right. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Are you effin’ serious. Roller Memekai.PNG|A Lvl1 Roller came in! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Apparently, we need someone with a class that is strong against Ballistic. Roller Memekai.PNG|(starts turn by rolling towards Paper Four) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.... --- .-- / -.. .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. -.-- / - --- / .... .- .-. -- / -- -.-- /''' .--. .- .--. . .-. / ..-. --- ..- .-.' ..--.. / - .... .- - / .. ... / .. - .-.-.- / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|(uses ''RoboZap on Roller) Roller Memekai.PNG|Hit for 4''' damage! (16/20) Roller Memekai.PNG|'''Roller shoots Module 8! Missed! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Ooh! I know! Mystic beats Ballistic! I’m gonna use my Mystic Paper Zappies attack on it! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller got DOUBLE damage! 3x2! (10/20) Roller shoots Four! 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|OW! Four (Unsure).png|Four's HP is now (15/20) CM.png|You know what? I’m gonna use my Funky Trash attack! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|WHAT!? I was gonna use Funky Trash too! CM.png|Oh my gosh, this is great. AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|We are so in sync, we finished each other’s... CM.png|Sandwiches? AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|THAT’S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! Roller Memekai.PNG|Damaged for 2x2! (6/20) Roller shot Paper Cookie! Paper got 6 damage! (PC: 14/20) Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|''IT’S TIME.'' Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(uses Zappies) Roller Memekai.PNG|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Four (Zappies).png Roller Memekai.PNG|(DED) (-2/20) Elvennympha.PNG|Hi! I'm Elvennympha. (GREEN/MYSTIC) Four (Unsure).png|Let's see... you know what.. Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(MEGA ZAPPIES) (oop Elvennympha dodges) Elvennympha.PNG|Geez, I'm not harmful! Elvennympha.PNG|You recruited Elvennympha! CM.png|Okay, let’s see what’s next. OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(zaps Oowa) OOWA.png|(dies) 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|To da next wave people! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yay. ''Wave 4our: ???'' Crash Tree.PNG|A level 2 Crash Tree (and a level 1) crashes in! Crash Tree.PNG|(level 2 crash tree has 22 hp, so yeah. level 5 would be 10+) Roller Memekai.PNG|A Roller shoots its way in! Elvennympha.PNG|Alright this looks simple! 1AE2B60E-887F-471E-857A-FFBF51166A8B.jpeg|Wha-? What’s going on? Category:Crossover pages